Forum:Audio player script causes severe lag
I was checking Draven the Glorious Executioner/Background and that page is lag as hell. It's likely because each audio player cost the computer's resource individually for every single audio sample. Draven is renowned for exceptionally large amount of dialogues among LOL champions. I admit my computer's performance isn't that up-to-date, but Intel P4 3GHz with 1GB ram surely isn't that pathetic for browsing webpage. If there's no way to reduce the resource consumption of the audio player, I suggest split all the audio samples to a separate sub-page. -- Inpursuit (talk) 09:03, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :I agree that Template:Mp3 creates heavy lag on /Background pages. Perhaps we could simply put a link on each page to Category:champion voice-overs? 10:17, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :: I have a solution that does not require separating the audio sample from Background sub-page. By converting the mp3 file to ogg audio, the embedded player for the latter format is far more resource-friendly and smoother even after playing all the audio samples in the same page. The only drawback with the OGG player is that it doesn't look as pretty as the MP3 player because it's Adobe Flash-based, but everything associated with Flash is resource-hostile. Even though there're tons of MP3 to convert, many free software can handle batch conversion easily like . -- Inpursuit (talk) 03:03, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Me like very much. 12:52, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe yes or no, Since other wikia are also lagging for me. But i can tell this for sure though. The audios were the one that causes the lagg on this wikia. Since my AVG says "AVG detected a heavy use of memories on the following page : "Internet Explorer 800MB". :Anyway I gladly awaits the solution to this problem, Since if this solved, I can maybe, Return to this wiki like i usually do again. 11:58, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Created to replace , uploaded the ogg version (320 kbps) of all Draven's voice and updated Draven the Glorious Executioner/Background (older version for comparison). If this is better we may propose the policy to only accept OGG audio and require uploader to convert the MP3 before uploading. (But it would be better if our uploading page automatically refuse MP3 format.) -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:33, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I was wondering what was going on, I noticed this new format on Lulu's page. If this even slightly betters the lag on background pages due to audio files, I welcome it. Dr. Mundo, Cho'Gath, and pretty much anyone with a large VO repertoir will have much better loading times on their backgrounds. We should make this "obligatory" if only because I feel that future champions will have larger and larger VO quotes. --Sydeyc 04:05, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Converted Mundo's voice. I can't do them all in once because I'm busy at other chores. So here's the complete fool-proof process of how to do it: #You would need the most updated Foobar2000 (Windows only). #Download all the mp3 voice files from [[category:name voice overs]]. #Drag all the downloaded files into the playlist of foobar2000. #select all alt+a and right-click to choose "Convert" - "Convert...". #Click "Output format", select "Ogg Vorbis", double click Ogg Vorbis or click "Edit". #Adjust quality to 320kbps and then "OK" - "Back". #Click "Destination", usually choose "Source track folder" if you're converting to different format instead of quality only. "Back". #Click "Convert". #Usually it will ask you "you are about to transcode from one lossy format to another", just click "Yes". #Foobar2000 may require extra encoder to convert the OGG, if it ask you for the exe file. Google for "oggenc2.exe" and choose it to proceed the converting. #Choose to upload 10 files all at once. Add the same category ([[category:name voice overs]]) as the original MP3 file in the Summary box. #After uploading all OGG files, go to the champion background page and change all "MP3" to "ogg". #Remove the dot * from the beginning of each quote because already includes it in the template. #If the italicizing codes '' are applied outside of the template instead of nesting the text within the text parameter, you may move '' back into the template text parameter because the template is table-based. #For exmaple: *'' '' becomes -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:51, June 13, 2012 (UTC)